Womanizer
by Ahera
Summary: She was a sexy girl, he was a sexy boy. But who would know they would find affection in this kind of situation? Well he certainly had a lot of time to think about it as she had tied him to the bed for god knows how long. SASUXSAKU
1. Womanizer

A/N Sup guys. This is my first fic. I got my inspiration from a picture done by nami86; it's quite possibly the sexiest picture ever! It also shows what sakura is wearing in the chapter. And if you liked the pic I'm sure you'll enjoy nami86's other pictures she does amazing work so check her out at deviant art. The link to the picture is in my profile.

Now onto the fic. I really hope you like it and there will be a second chapter. I don't know how soon though lol. So plz enjoy!

Disclaimer: yeah I don't own naruto; I'm not a 33 year old man.

* * *

**Womanizer**

**Chapter one**

Music thumped loudly outside the club as the young woman stepped lithely onto the carpet lining the entrance. The bouncer took one look at the woman and lifted the velvet rope. She smirked at him, as he looked her up and down as she passed. She could feel his eyes on her back, or rather a few inches lower as she entered through the doorway to the club.

The music was much louder inside, if that was possible, but it didn't bother the girl an avid club goer. She sauntered through the club up to the bar that lined the balcony. She looked over the edge watching the pulsing of the sea of people below, rippling and shaking like a tsunami on the dance floor. She smirked again; she had obviously came to the right place. She made her way down the metal framed stairs towards the bottom level that held the dance floor and was lined with a glass bar.

She opted for the bar first; she needed to loosen up if she was going to lose herself on the dance floor tonight. She straddled the bar stool and watched the bartender meander over to her.

His eyes roamed her face and slowly wandered down to her chest. She beckoned his eyes back up by licking her lips. She reveled in the bewildered look he gave her, like he'd never seen a girl before in his life but her.

Her words flowed like cream "a Cosmo please." She ordered. He stared for a moment until she egged him on with an expectant look. He quickly gathered a small cocktail glass. Her presence looming over him was obvious as his hands trembled. When he looked up at her watching him, he fumbled the glass, catching it just before it clattered to the floor. He didn't dare look back up at her as he prepared the drink and shyly slid it toward her. He then spun around to address the other side of the bar looking quite red.

She grasped the stem of the glass delicately sipping its contents. She scanned the dance floor, crossing her legs. She sipped once more tugging her very short black dress down a little lower to cover the garter that was peeking out.

Looking over the room her eyes fell on another set that were scoping her out as well. He smirked. She smirked back, definitely a player, and most likely a womanizer, but two could play that game. And she would just as easily dump him out like Sunday's trash after tonight's events.

She slid off the stool, allowing him a glimpse of the garter she had just seconds earlier fought to cover. He smirked wider. She strutted towards him. He was sitting in a booth surrounded by girls dressed in mid drift baring shirts and scant skirts, but his eyes were on only her. _Definitely_ a player. But that didn't stop the pink haired vixen; she continued strutting towards him in a way that would make most men drop to their knees.

However the raven haired man seemed unaffected or he was just disguising it extremely well. He lifted from the booth to meet her half way. Every girl at the table followed him with there eyes, looking disgruntled and when they spotted who he was approaching each one of their faces contorted into an array of dirty looks.

They stopped just inches away from each other, she looked at him expectantly. He looked at her giving his best bedroom eyes telling her just what he expected to get from her tonight. They were surrounded by people grinding to the music and no sooner then she had realized she was getting horrible glares. He had come up behind her and had begun to grind into her running his hands down her sides. The glares turned into something she couldn't even describe. She didn't give a fuck though. She was dancing with the hottest guy in the club! She turned around and began to join in swaying to the music in sync with him. She grasped the front of his shirt with her thin fingers, and pulled his ear towards her sultry lips, still grinding.

"what's your name baby?" She whispered into his ear in a throaty sexy voice.

"Sasuke." He let his smooth deep voice flow into her ear.

She nodded "sakura" she answered his question before he could voice it.

But names didn't matter. They continued to dance as if the hundreds of people surrounding them didn't even exist. They're eyes only on each other. The fact he was a womanizer was obvious but it wasn't like she gave a damn, she grinded into him harder. She was using him for the exact same thing he was using her for and he was drop dead sexy. She wasn't about to let a face like that leave with another girl.

They danced for awhile but soon it wasn't enough he wanted her now. The grinding of her hips into his had made his pants feel a little tighter, and before she could voice how badly she wanted him too he was leading her out of the crowd and through a door that blended with the wall, if he hadn't have known it was there he probably would have never found it.

The door slammed behind them, muting the music only slightly.

"Friends with the owner?" she asked in her musical voice.

"You're looking at him" he answered in a sultry bedroom voice.

She smirked he had a way of making her heart race something she wasn't used to.

They stepped through another door that blended perfectly with the wall. And the moment they were in they were all over each other. Mouths on top of one another, his tongue pressed against hers and hers against his. Breathing heavily she began to strip him of his shirt. She ripped the last three buttons and threw it off of him. He quickly got the idea as he reached behind her back searching for the zipper of her dress.

She grabbed his wrists and pulled them off her back, he looked at her questioningly until she pushed him onto the bed roughly.

He hit the bed wearing a sexy smirk. He'd definitely never been with her type before. Every girl he'd ever been with had submissed to him. Letting him do everything his way. But she was different, she was aggressive, something that made his pants feel much tighter. It was hot, and he could tell it was gonna be a night for the books.

She began to strip in front of him, slowly easing out of her dress stepping out of it as it hit the floor revealing her nicely toned body. It wasn't too muscled like some girls; it was firm and taut but somehow soft. He licked his lips he couldn't wait to be all over that. She moved lithely towards him, and bent flexibly at her middle reaching down to remove his pants and shoes.

She threw them across the room leaving him in only his boxers. She stood over him in her black heels smirking. Definitely a naughty girl. And it was as close to a striptease as he'd ever seen.

She climbed onto the bed looming on top of him. But she didn't hold the dominant position for long as he quickly rolled her over. Kissing her in a very animalistic and raw way. She liked that, she didn't like the soft sweet sex; she liked the animalistic raw fuck that she so rarely got. She knew she was in for the latter as he began to roughly kiss and bite his way down her neck and into the hard line of cleavage her bra was creating.

His hands came up to rest on her hips. The moment they wandered up her back towards her bra strap she rolled him onto his back straddling his pelvis. She could feel the bulge underneath her impatiently pressing against her entrance. It would have to wait; she was all about the build up. Teasing the man till he begged.

She reached behind her back and unclipped her bra letting her full breasts bounce out. She threw the bra onto the ground and proceeded to press her lips firmly against his forcing her tongue onto his.

She rocked on top of him lightly, he grunted into the kiss with anticipation. It was definitely too late for him. She had in the palm of her hand and she wouldn't give him any mercy.

His hands wandered to her chest, he began playing with them expertly. She bit his lip at the feel of his well coordinated hands expertly working on her. He grunted liking how she dragged her teeth along it.

She rocked on him again feeling his large anatomy pressed even more firmly against her. She moved her mouth to his ear. Biting the lobe, he jerked. She pressed her lips to his earth and whispered "how hard are you gonna fuck me tonight?"

She licked his lobe, feeling him jerk again. He turned his mouth towards her ear and replied in his sexy voice "harder than you've ever been fucked before."

He flipped her over and grabbed her wrists with one hand, she smirked at him, amused. She supposed she could let him have a little fun. She would play along.

He slid her panties down her legs and tied her hands to the bed frame with it. Kinky. She thought, and she definitely liked it. He pushed his mouth down onto her right breast clasping the nipple in-between his teeth his other hand wandered to her left breast and began pinching and teasing the nipple.

She gasped arching her back as he flicked it with his tongue. He grinned around her pink flesh. He began swirling his wet tongue around her nipple listening to her pant softly, under ministrations.

After a minute or so he decided he'd teased her enough; he latched his whole mouth onto her breast and began to suck on it while he massaged the other one. She gasped loudly this time. Arching firmly into his mouth.

He looked up at her watched her face contorted with pleasure.

His hand left her breast, it had had enough attention. He slid it over her taut stomach down to her pussy and slid his finger along the sensitive nerve filled slit. And watched her freeze. He'd definitely hit the spot. He teased her clit rubbing it gently. A soft moan escaped her mouth.

"You certainly are wet sakura" He commented. She licked her lips in response.

But just as he was about to slip a finger into her well lubricated sex. She freed her hands from his makeshift handcuffs, and flipped him onto his back. She straddled him for a moment and looked down at him with an extremely sexy vindictive smirk. She would get revenge for that. She lowered her body onto him. And licked down his stomach, feeling the muscles tighten beneath her tongue. She reached the seam of his boxers looking up at him. He was looking down at her smirking from ear to ear. He knew what was coming, he thought he was ready but he had definitely never been through what he was just about to experience before.

She slipped his boxers off and his hard dick eagerly sprung out. She licked her lips again looking up at him. He smirked wider.

She licked the tip, testing it out. She felt his legs twitch beneath her. She reached her hands up his legs, running them up the inside of his thighs and wrapped her soft lips over his tip. Sucking gently on it. Hearing his throaty grunt of approval, she slowly lowered her head on top of him. She took in half his length and felt his hands slide through her hair pulling it in frustration he wanted in her throat. But she wasn't going to give him what he wanted just yet. She lifted her head and wrapped her soft hands around his length and began pumping him slowly watching his facial expression. His face contorted and his hips jerked into her hands wanting more. She teased him slowly pumping him while lightly sucking on the tip.

He groaned. He wanted more now. She licked up the length of his shaft.

"sakura." He groaned.

She looked up at him, drawing his eyes to her mouth as she lowered it agonizingly slowly onto his tip. He moaned.

"Sakura please" he begged moaning his face contorting.

She finally lowered her mouth to take him in completely. He moaned her name loudly pushing himself into her with his hands on the back of her head.

She was definitely experienced. Licking and sucking him like a lollipop. She looked up at him making him gulp. He had never seen anything hotter.

Suddenly she lifted her mouth off of him. And crawled up to kiss him on the lips. He could taste himself on her wet mouth.

While their lips and tongues collided she reached a hand down and pumped him lightly. He grunted into the kiss and began ravaging her breasts with his free hands.

She moaned into the kiss. And squeezed his anatomy. His eyes widened he'd had enough of the touch and go he need inside her Now.

He grabbed her wrists with probably enough force to crush them. And slammed her onto the bed, watching her breasts bounce as she stared up at him smirking. She knew he was going to be rough and he could tell it was what she wanted.

He lifted her soft as silk legs around his waist and plunged his hard member roughly into her entrance. He watched as she shuddered, arching into him. He grabbed her hips roughly and began pounding himself into her as hard as he could. She moaned joining him grabbing the sheets and panting his name.

This encouraged him as he picked up the pace even more watching her pound her hips into him meeting his pace easily.

He then pulled out of her and flipped her onto her hands and knees, he plunged into her once again, grunting as her wet pussy enveloped his hard cock. He slapped her ass hard, enjoying the screams that erupted from her pink lips. He grabbed her hips once again and picked up speed.

She moaned his name loudly "mmm fuck mee!"

He gladly complied plunging into her harder with each thrust. He moaned as he could feel the walls of her wet entrance tensing around his member.

He moaned her name in a breathy manner; he'd definitely never been with a woman who had such flawless control over her lower muscles.

She pulled off of him and pushed him onto the bed. Before he could protest she sat roughly onto his dick. It slipped eagerly into her wet slit. It reached a part of her she never thought possible she froze for a moment feeling impaled sitting there on top of him, his entire length buried inside her. He was definitely big. If he wasn't the biggest she'd ever played with he was certainly close. She panted.

He looked up at her like she was some kind of god, as she began rocking her hips. He swung his head back in pure ecstasy. How did she do it? Was she some kind of nymphomaniac? He didn't doubt it. All he knew was someone only got this good at sex with experience and she was the best fuck he'd ever had.

Maybe he'd stick with her for awhile or at least till he found someone better than her. He doubted if it existed, but if it did he had to get his hands on it.

She built up to a vigorous pace panting and moaning as she started to get closer to her peak. He could begin to feel his dick building pressure inside her as it neared release.

She pounded her hips into him harder gasping as his dick hit a sweet spot. She pounded harder and harder till she finally found release she screamed his name at the top of her lungs and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets that lay beneath them. With her vigorous pounding as she came he felt himself getting very close he grabbed her hips and continued their previous pace. As she rode the waves of pleasure he watched her face contort as shuddering breaths rolled off her tongue. It was music to his ears.

He moved her hips up and down on top of him even more vigorously as his cock began to feel as if it would explode from the amount of pressure and pleasure building inside.

With one final hard pump he released it. Moaning her name loudly he pressed himself deep into her. His cum ran out of her pussy and began to slide down her creamy white leg.

They both froze panting loudly for a few moments.

She finally caught her breath and looked down at him. He was slightly red in the face and was still panting. But he was smirking at her.

She smirked back at him for a moment before ripping off her garter. She grabbed his hands and tied them to the bed post with the garter using intricate knots.

He looked up at her questioningly. Hoping this was one of her kinks.

She slowly rolled off the bed and began gathering her clothes. She slipped her bra and panties back on and ushered into her dress quickly flattening the creases.

She looked back at the poor abandoned man. He looked pissed.

"And just where do you think your going?" he asked her.

"I'm leaving, obviously." She retorted fixing her disheveled hair in the mirror.

"Why did you tie me up?" He asked puzzled by her actions.

"Wouldn't want you chasing after me." She replied looking back at him with a sly grin.

"So you're leaving?" he asked sounding pissed again.

"yeah." She said simply, pulling her dress down lower to hide the dried cum that was on the inside of her leg.

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked

"no." she answered flatly "I only stay with a man for one night and then I move on."

He was silent for a moment, he had never been more confused by a woman, he had thought they were simple creatures. But this girl was something different he just could not begin to wrap his head around her twisted logic.

"Why?"

"Why not? Men like you do it all the time. " She replied.

His eyebrows creased. Where was her motive?

"So are you just some sort of nymphomaniac who gets a kick out of leaving men helplessly tied to beds?" he asked in a smug tone.

"no." she answered as she reached for the door handle "I just figure that womanizers like yourself need to be taught a lesson."

He glared at her.

She turned the handle and stepped through the door gracefully slamming it behind her. The sound of her heels clicking down the stairs echoed through his brain. How could she possibly have known how he treated his women? And just how many men had she "taught a lesson to"?

He would see her again. If he could escape this garter that is…

* * *

TBC


	2. Deniro

chap 2:

A/N So if ya'll don't know already this story was inspired by Britney spears' new song womanizer. It's a really good song and it was also part of my inspiration to writing this. I don't exactly know how long this fic will be as I just kinda threw the first chapter out there without even thinking about it. But there will definitely be a third chapter beyond that i'm not so sure. I also don't know when I will be updating again lol, i'm very busy.

I hope there aren't that many grammatical errors in this. I was rereading the first chapter and I noticed more than a few. Sorry bout that lol. Thanks so much to everyone who read and especially to those who left reviews it inspired me to write this second chapter and to start on the third. I really didn't expect to get any reinforcement so I was actually super surprised. Thanks again so much its all because of you guys that I wrote this second chapter.

And now without further a due the second chapter of womanizer.

* * *

Womanizer

Chapter 2

The pink haired woman sat at the table drumming her fingers as they waited for their drinks. She had ordered the strongest sake they had. Last night had really taken a lot out of her and she needed to take her mind off the pain. Everything was sore and ached unrelentingly. Sure it had been totally worth it, it had been the best fuck she'd ever had. But she wasn't exactly enjoying her "hangover".

The blonde haired man across from her wrapped his arm around his iridescent eyed dates shoulders and stroked a piece of violet hair behind her ear.

Sakura pretended not to notice they're PDA as she flipped violently through the menu. Looking for something fattening. She had never had to worry about her figure. Luck of the draw her mom had called it; She had an extremely high metabolism. Unlike her mom, who had tried every diet in existence in an attempt to shed those extra pounds.

Her eyes fell on a hearty looking pasta with a side of baked potato. It looked fattening enough with all the cheese that was slathered on it. Just as she closed her menu the waiter showed up again. He strode confidently toward their table eyes fixed on Sakura.

He set down the drinks and pulled out a thin notebook and pen.

"What would you like sweetheart?" he asked her eyeballing her, obviously interested.

"Um can I get the Mediterranean pasta with the side potato?" she asked politely. If this had've been last night she would've flirted with him shamelessly but she was no longer minx Sakura she was shy Sakura. For the day at least…

He scribbled her order down and reluctantly turned to the other occupants.

"And you two?" He asked sounding exasperated and like he didn't think they were worth his precious time.

"The spring onion ramen with teriyaki beef for me and the Cesar salad with clam chowder for her." Naruto answered tightening his arm around Hinata who smiled at him.

The waiter nodded hastily copying down the order. His eyes flitted back to Sakura with a wink, and then he strutted off shoving the notebook into his apron pocket. Could he be anymore obvious? God! She liked a man that knew what he wanted, but seriously his shameless flirting was a little embarrassing for her. Hadn't he ever heard of professionalism?

Sakura pretended she didn't notice and leaned onto her clenched fist with a long yawn.

Naruto chuckled and focused his eyes on her. "I thought he was going to slip his number under your glass."

She scoffed yawning again.

"You should give him your number Sakura." Hinata interjected. "He's kind of cute."

Sakura yawned again exhausted. "I don't have the time." She answered smiling slightly "And plus it's too hard to find a good guy. He could be a total psycho."

Naruto stared at her as if that was some attack upon his demeanor. "Yeah guys like me don't come around very often" he chuckled.

Sakura smiled at him shaking her head. Hinata looked up at him lovingly.

Sakura couldn't help but look over at them. They looked so in love it was almost intoxicating, it made her want to go out and find a nice guy to settle down with. She quickly looked away; she didn't want any other crazy ideas getting into her head. She just wasn't the settle down and start a family kind of girl. She wondered if that would ever change, if she would one day be the domesticate housewife that she so often scoffed at. She doubted it.

"I should set you up with someone." Naruto said flicking away her complicated thoughts.

She stared at him in disbelief, Naruto playing cupid. That was almost laughable. But she was kind of looking forward to seeing his attempt.

"Okay!" she joked "That would work out really well, I'd probably end up going out with a bowl of ramen."

Hinata laughed, Naruto shook his head looking like he was slightly offended but like he could see were she could have gotten the notion from.

"No no no. I was thinking about this guy I know, he owns a couple of clubs over in the Hana district. I think you'd like him." He said stirring his coffee with his silver spoon. As if he needed any more energy!

"I don't know." she answered taking a swig of her sake.

"C'mon!" he ushered "I've known him since I was 11, he's a good guy. We could all go on a double date this Sunday."

She sipped again.

"Hmm" she sighed sorting out the pros and cons. She had originally planned on staying home this Sunday, eating a whole pint of ice cream and reading magazines about the latest gossip. She hesitated for a moment. Oh what the hell, she could ask to go to the bathroom and ditch if he was a dud.

"Alright" she agreed "I'll go but you have to pay for my meal."

"Ugh fine!" he exclaimed "if that's what it takes to get you out of your damn house."

She smirked. She was almost never home. But he didn't have to know about that, he could never know about all her one night stands, and all the times she'd tied a man up and left him for dead. She smirked to herself.

The waiter returned with their meals and set them down. He smirked at sakura, winked again and then walked off telling them to call if they needed anything else looking only at Sakura as he said it.

They erupted with laughter as he rounded the corner.

* * *

They left the restaurant after finishing they're meals. And Naruto immediately whipped out his cell and began dialing Sakura's soon to be dates number.

It rang and rang with no answer till it went to the machine. He called again. And then again and then finally he flipped his phone shut.

"Geez." He muttered slipping it into his pocket. "Nobody answers their goddamn phones anymore."

He hugged Sakura "I'll call you later, and let you know if I got a hold of him."

She nodded squeezing him tightly and then let go to hug Hinata. She hugged the small framed woman and then walked off home to prepare for her date tomorrow. She didn't know why but she could feel a small bloom of excitement springing in her stomach. Maybe it would be a good date. Or maybe not.

* * *

Naruto did call her that night even though a part of her wished he wouldn't so she could just forget about the stupid date idea. But he did to tell her that her elusive date was up for Sunday. She responded with a fakely enthusiastic "Oh fantastic!"

Naruto didn't notice the hint of sarcasm and responded saying he had to go, because Hinata was calling him to the bedroom. She shuddered not particularly needing to know that bit of information. They hung up and she fell asleep immediately, exhausted. She had a long day tomorrow.

He tossed and turned as he tried to catch a wink of shut eye. He couldn't seem to get his mind off of that pink haired girl. Sakura. That was her name.

He was still kind of pissed at her though; it was practically a whole day he was tied to that bed, until the cleaning lady came in and found him tied to the bed completely naked. She was blushing the entire time she attempted to untie him. She couldn't get it undone. So she had to call 3 other maids in to help her like it was some sort of peepshow. He was sure it was some kind of payback; I mean why not grab a pair of scissors? But they did eventually get him undone. And for that he was very thankful.

He looked over at the clock it read 1:00 am. He sighed he had to get a good sleep. Tomorrow was a big day and he had to at least pretend to be interested in the date Naruto had set him up with. Damnit, the entire time he was with the girl he would be thinking about _her. _

He had the worst luck ever.

* * *

She woke at 1:00 o' clock to her phones alarm blasting. Time to get ready she sighed. For a moment she thought about just going in her pajamas, imagine the look on his face if she showed up like that! It would almost be worth going on the treacherous double date.

She laughed to herself and pulled a green dress out of her closet and laid it on her bed. It was simple yet very elegant. She looked at it for a moment and then held it by its hanger over her body.

The color was striking against her porcelain skin. She laid it down again definitely a yes.

She hopped into the shower and washed her body thoroughly with her favorite wash. After her skin had begun to prune she stepped out dried her self off and brushed her hair. She threw on a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants and settled on the couch to watch some TV while her hair dried.

She flipped through two games shows and a couple cartoons till she came to her favorite soap. Hideki had just been set up on a date with his worst enemy Sayuri, she gasped. She wished things like that would happen to her. It would make life a hell of a lot more interesting, and it would give her something juicy to gossip about with her girlfriends for once.

After the soap finished she watched a few pointless sitcoms and an hour long reality TV special. She soon got bored of TV and her hair was pretty much dry so she headed down to the cornerstone to pick up a box of condoms, if she was going to go on an awkward date she might as well get laid.

She then headed back home to do her hair. She glanced down at her watch 5:46, dammit she only had about an hour and a half before she had to leave. She rushed home, it seemed like the afternoon was flying by. Time was torturing her; it knew she was not the least bit enthused by tonight's plans. So it decided to get some sort of sick pleasure by making it come sooner, it was probably all in her head, but as far as she was concerned it was just the way the world worked.

She got ready and slipped into her dress and her favorite black flats. If she was going to be going somewhere she didn't want to she would goddamn well be comfortable.

She then left her apartment slamming the door behind her not bothering to lock it, and climbed into her car to drive to Deniro, konoha's fancy new restaurant. It was about a 20 minute drive but she wished it was longer; even momentary delays to her plans would make life _so _much better.

Her wishes were once again not granted as she had actually made excellent time arriving in just 12 minutes there had been absolutely no traffic. She was still late, but she had planned it that way. She did not want anyone getting the idea she was excited or even wanted to be a part of this. She slammed her car door again taking some of her anger out on it and stomped through the heavy wooden doors.

The greeter approached her "Do you have a reservation miss?"

"Yeah with Uzumaki and Hyuuga." She answered curtly fixing the strap of her dress.

He nodded and led her to a table in the back of the restaurant. They dodged and weaved they're way through crowded tables. It certainly was crowded in here, not her type of restaurant; she preferred the empty kind where she could say something and not have every table within a meters vicinity hear her.

As she approached the table she noticed Naruto and Hinata, they were sitting across from a raven haired man whose back was turned to her. She smiled at Naruto who nodded.

"You're late Sakura." He accused.

The raven haired man went rigid.

She brushed it off "Traffic was unbearable!" she exclaimed.

"Sasuke this is Sakura" Naruto introduced them.

Her "date" slowly turned around as she approached the table. Her mouth dropped. His mouth followed.

"YOU!" He bellowed.

Her mouth hit the floor. No way was this happening to her! Did the gods have it out for her? They must, to have set this doozy up. Her "date" was no other than Sasuke, the esteemed owner of Cherry, the club in which she had tied him to a bed and left him for dead completely naked.

She began to laugh riotously in her head, no wonder Naruto couldn't get a hold of him, he was probably still tied up screaming for help.

His body shook with pure rage.

Naruto and Hinata both looked at Sakura. They seemed just about as shocked as she did.

"Do you two know each other?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke just continued to stare at her.

Sakura continued to stare at him.

She dropped her purse on the floor beside her chair and sat down. "Um no" she stuttered "We don't. Very nice to meet you Sasuke." She shook his stiff limp hand as he continued to stare at her in shock.

She glared at him and kicked him underneath the table telling him to play along. "Y-yes," he stammered "How rude of me. Nice to meet you Sakura."

They stared at each other for a moment. "The waitress came before you arrived so we ordered you a coke." Hinata interjected breaking the ice.

"Thank you Hinata." Sakura commented smiling at her.

The onyx eyed man took a deep drag of his no doubt alcoholic beverage. He then wiped his mouth with his napkin and announced "I have the craziest story to tell you Naruto!"

Sakura shot him a dirty look but he refused to look back at her. She kicked him hard in the shin but his face didn't betray him. He exhibited no sign he had even felt it and he continued "I was at Cherry last night and guess who I bumped into!"

Sakura cleared her throat and glared at him "I'm going to go to the bathroom. Would anyone like to **JOIN ME**??" her voice rose at the last part.

Everyone within a 2 meter radius stared at the pink haired girl as if the invitation had extended to the surrounding tables.

Hinata and Naruto both shook their heads. Sasuke remained silent till she kicked him again. There it was, the flinch in his façade she saw the wince of pain in his features even if the others didn't.

She stood and began to walk to the bathroom.

He finally decided it was probably best not to anger the beast. He counted to three in his head and stood as well. Hinata and Naruto exchanged curious looks as the tall man followed their friend around the corner.

The moment they came to the bathroom she grabbed his tie and pulled him into the girl's washroom. She threw him against the wall. The tiny woman that already occupied the bathroom quickly grabbed her bag and walked out with her head down trying not to look at their faces. Their eyes followed her until she exited and the moment the door slammed shut, he pressed her to the wall and held her hands at her sides.

"What the fuck?!" he simply asked having so many questions he didn't quite know exactly how to get them all out.

"What the fuck." He repeated again lightly shaking her arms.

She didn't quite know what to say. So she just stood there trying not to look him in the eye.

"Do you know how long I was tied there!" he bellowed in a furious tone finally sorting his questions out.

"Umm" she stuttered "a day?"

"Yes Sakura." He answered as though she had just given him the correct answer in math "I was tied there for almost 24 hours."

She chuckled slightly.

This infuriated him; he squeezed her arms more tightly ordering her to take him seriously.

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry." She replied "But I just can't stand men like you."

"Men like me?!" he yelled his voice echoing off the walls "You don't even know me!"

She scoffed "I may not know you. But I know what you are." She answered simply.

"And what's that?" He drilled her.

She laughed "You're a womanizer. And you deserved every bit of what I did to you."

He squeezed her arms even tighter.

She winced but said nothing.

He saw the pained look on her face and his hands dropped off her arms. He took a couple steps back turned away from her and ran his hands through his hair. She rubbed her arm trying to force the blood to flow through it again.

He sighed. "So what happens now?"

She shrugged but then realized his back was turned "I don't know." She replied slowly just as stumped as he was.

She sighed again "How about we just forget about it for the night. And we can discuss it once Naruto and Hinata aren't in the other room waiting for us."

He looked at her for a moment evaluating the plan. He seemed to agree as his shoulders relaxed and he walked towards her reaching for her arms that still had faint finger marks on them.

"I'm sorry." He said touching the marks.

She flinched a little not because he was touching her but because she hadn't expected him to do such a thing. Maybe she had misjudged him. Or maybe this was just part of his player façade. The reason all those girls had fallen all over him at the club. At this point she didn't know but looking in his eyes, he certainly did seem genuine.

Her heart sped as she looked into his eyes. How did he do that to her? No man had ever had this effect on her. What had changed, what was so different now?

She shook her head brushing it off.

"It's okay." She answered "But let's save apologies for later kay?"

He nodded and headed towards the door holding it open for her. She walked through, and he followed.

Watching her hips sway as she turned the corner he couldn't help but think that this meant something more. That it had been fate that she had tied him up in the club.

He didn't quite know what to do. All he could do was take a deep breath step around the corner and face it.

TBC

Thanks so much again for reading and please leave a review! :)


End file.
